


Lost and (almost) Found

by Multifandomidiot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Civilian! Marinette, Criminal! Chat Noir, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomidiot/pseuds/Multifandomidiot
Summary: The city of love was protected by a superhero named Chat Noir. Key Word: Was. Days after the defeat of HawkMoth and the mysterious disappearance of Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir turned against Paris and wreaked havoc.What will happen if a civilian spotted Adrien running one night after three years?What if the civilian was a personal friend of his and was his former classmate?What if she was also his princess?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic (obliviously). Constructive Cristism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy~ (Edit Oct. 2. 2018: I'm rewriting this UwU. Link to my friend who helps me edit Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/InAnyFandom/conversations
> 
> (Just look up ' InAnyFandom ' on Wattpad if the link doesn't work)

* * *

 ' _ **= Chat Noir Strikes Again!=**_ '

 

   Marrinette reread the article again. This was yet another robbery committed by the one and only, _Chat Noir_. Yeah, the same Chat Noir who saved civilians from danger three years ago. He even defeated HawkMoth, who apparently was Gabriel Agreste, the famous fashion designer. But, for some reason, he turned into one of the most dangerous criminals in Paris. He began picking victims left and right on the streets, leaving them seriously injured in an allyway. He even mugged civilians and robbed some banks, museums, and stores. Fortunately, he didn't rape or murder people, ' _I have a sense of morals',_ he stated, but most people didn't believe him.

 

 

And then, there was  _Adrien Agreste,_ son of Gabriel Agreste, who went missing the same time Chat Noir turned into a criminal. Some people thought that Adrien could have been kidnapped by Chat. Some said that he probably is being tortured or even got killed by him. There was this one theory someone came up with that Adrien  _was_ Chat Noir, however, they quickly dismissed the idea because Adrien couldn't possibly be Chat, he was the total oppisite; he was sweet, kind, friendly, patient, graceful, while Chat was ruthless, careless, unkind, unfriendly, and cocky.

 

The thought of Chat Noir torturing or killing Adrien for being the son of HawkMoth made Marinette sheath in anger. She swore that if Chat Noir laid a  _finger_ on Adrien, she'll-

"Mari, _dude,_ calm down! What did the newspaper do to you?!"

 

Marinette looked up at Nino, who was sitting across from her wearing a worried look. She released her grip on the newspaper and let out a tired sigh. All the Chat Noir drama was really getting to her. "Sorry, Nino. Just-......a little stressed right now," She explained, "With Chat Noir and Adrien-." "Dude, it's okay. I understand." Nino interrupted. He knew how Marinette gets when she becomes stressed. Marinette felt Alya's hand land on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring pat. "Girl, if you need a break, just go. The teachers will understand." Alya and Nino was always there to comfort Marinette when she was down. Even if one of them weren't there, the other was. 

 

Marinette shook her head with a soft smile. "Nah. I'd rather get an education then sulking around all day." She let out a strained laugh that managed to convince the two.

 

"Well, if you really do need to talk," Nino started packing up his lunch, "We'll be here for you, dude." Alya brought the two into a bone-crunching hug before walking off with Nino to their next destination, leaving Marinette alone. 

 After they were out of her sight, she began clearing off the table that they were sitting at, and headed to her parents bakery to work her shift before heading back to school again. As she walked down the sidewalk, she failed to notice an old man staring at her and the rooftops. The strange man chuckled before heading to his destination.

* * *

 


	2. Unfortunately Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day for Marinette doesn't go this chaotic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Sorry about the delay! (School was and still is a pain in the butt :p)  
> Enjoy this chapter~

* * *

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

 Marinette counted the customers that were still in the bakery. The famous bakery around the corner had one of its most busiest day, which was quite rare. Unfortunately, Marinette's parents, the owners of the bakery, had gone out of town to celebrate their wedding anniversary for the rest of the week, like they did every year, even before Marinette was born. Starting on a Sunday of September, Sabine and Tom said their 'good-bye's' before leaving Marinette alone and in charge of the bakery for the week. She had gotten so busy with work and school, that she hadn't hung out with Alya and Nino. The last time she interacted with them was on Monday last week. They had been such good friends when she really needed them, and yet couldn't fit them in her hectic schedule to repay them.

Couldn't even repay them for being able to cheer her up all those times when she thought of him. The boy that haunted her in her dreams, who went missing long ago.

'No,' Marinette told herself while serving the last of the customers. 'I will not think of him.' She repeatly told herself to forget about him and move on with her life. But, like always, there was a part of her- a very small part of her that demanded her to grow up and look for him. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she remembered that she was still working. She let out a huff. She tried to concertrate on her job.

But after her messing up a customer's order, she realized it was gonna be harder then she thought. Luckily, the customer, who was an elderly man, had enough patience to wait for her while she fixed it.

After the old man left with his sweets, Marinette decided to call it a day, and started to clean up. Humming to herself, Marinette packed the utensils away and scrubbed the sink clean.

She proceeded to put the dirty dishes in the sink when someone had knocked on the door.

Taking off her wet gloves, Marinette placed them atop of the counter top and walked towards the door.

'Who in the hell?' She asked herself as she looked through the glass door to see a silhouette of a woman. She waved.

It took a few seconds for Marinette to realize that it was her best friend, Alya, by looking at the phone she had held in her hand that waved. She welcomed her friend in.

"Hey, girl!" Alya greeted.

She wore a white blouse, that showed a little bit of clevage, and an orange skirt. She had her usual long hair tied up in a bun. Alya pushed up her glasses to sit back properly on her nose before she leaned over the register while Marinette cleaned.

"Hello, Alya," Marinette replied. "Now, what are you doing here this lovely night instead of being in your boyfriend's bed?" she gave her friend a suspicious look, quickly followed by a smirk. This earned Marinette a, 'Shush', from Alya before they both broke into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, okay, okay," Alya regained her breath, her demeanor tensing. "Marinette, what I'm about to tell you has to stay between me-" she pointed at herself, "and you-" she pointed at Marinette. "Clear?" Marinette nodded.

 took a deep breath. "I got a job offer," she mumbled, barely above a whisper, but yet, Marinette heard. "And, that's bad because?" she asked. Alya gave Marinette a tired smile. "It's bad because the job takes place in New York," she explained. "They only want me to do it for a couple of months, but I can't do that to Nino."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Marinette reassured her.

"But, what if he doesn't?"

"Then, that will be very hypocritical of him. Remember last year? He went on tour for a few weeks."

"That's different! He went away for a few _weeks_! I'm going for a few _months_!"

Marinette sighed before she stopped washing the dishes, wiping the water off her hands, and walking over to give Alya's shoulder a squeeze.

"Alya, you and I knew Nino since High School! We both know he'll be supportive of you no matter what." She gave Alya a smile. Alya smiled back.

"You're right, Mari."

"I know."

* * *

 

 The two young girls made their way down the street, eating away on their ice cream Marinette had gotten from the deep freezer. It was way before curfew, so they had plenty of time to walk Alya home.

Their original plan was for Marinette to stay the night over at Alya's place. But right when they had gotten to her place, Marinette remembered that she hadn't finished cleaning the Bakery.

Quickly apologizing to her friend, Marinette ran, so determined to finish her chores that she didn't look where she was going-.

_**W H A M** _

Due to her clumsiness, she ran head first into a solid object. She fell back. And so did the object- or  _person_.

The person and her grunted at impact. Their contents of a bag they were holding were scattered across the street. Marinette gasped. She got up and started packing the bag again.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!"

They didn't seem to hear her.

After all the stranger's belongings were back in the duffel bag, Marinette turned her attention to the stranger.

"Hey, are you alri-"

Her words died in her mouth.

Marinette looked at a man, who just sat there rubbing his hand through his hair.

 _His golden, messy locks_.

No.

Marinette studied his face. His eyes were scrunched close and his mouth was in a scowl. He looked like he was in his 20's.

Another groan in pain from the young man snapped Marinette out of her thoughts.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning," the man said in a soft voice while running his fingers through his hair.

Marinette came closer, even though there was a red light going off in her head.

He was under the street lamp's light, letting her soak in his facial features from a closer angle. She was only a few feet away from him when she did the unthinkable.

" _A-A-A-Adrien?!"_

His eyes flew open in surprise, looking at her in shock. Revealing his beautiful, emerald eyes. They stared at each other for a long time. Neither of them dared to speak. The contents of the bag were on the ground again, but that didn't go noticed.

Then, in a blink of an eye, the man got up, abandoning the bag, and sprinting off, leaving a bewildered Marinette. 

He had managed to get a few blocks away from her when she finally got out of her shock. She chased after him. "Come back!" she yelled. " _Adrien!"_ He seemed to speed up at the mention of that name.

She forced herself to keep going and ignore the pain and lack of air in her lungs to catch up with him.

By the time he seemed to be slowing down, Marinette's chest had began to burn. He slowed down to a stop and turned the corner and into an alleyway. 

Marinette was huffing and puffing when she finally came to a stop. 

_"Adrien......I..know....you're in...there!"_

She had gotten no response. She stood up straight and peered into the darkness when she caught her breath. Cupping her hands over her mouth, she yelled,  _"Adrien!"_ ,  leaving an echo as her only response.  _"It's me, Marinette from highschool?!"_ No answer.  _"Please! Just- come out!"_

Silence.

She silently swore under her breath. How could she have been so  _stupid_. It was probably some random man. Who was not Adrien. 

She had just  _wished_ it was him.

 _But he's **dead**_.

Marinette looked back in the alleyway to find the man she had apparently chased off. But, whatever was in there, was hidden by the shadows.

She kind of hoped that he would just come from out of his hiding place, but she was almost glad he didn't. She headed home. 

Or, at least,  _tried_ to.

Because as soon as she took a step in the direction of home, someone had wrapped their arm around her waist and dragged her in the shadows that consumed her. They even had managed to press their hand, which held a rag, against her mouth before she had the chance to scream.

" _Shhhh, Princess."_

A calm and gentle voice said. Too bad that the voice belonged to someone she didn't  _ever_ to meet. She had only seen videos of him that her friend had captured and showed to her and since then had only hoped she won't see him in person, especially like this. 

Like any normal person would do, she began to struggle. The villain just chuckled. In result, he pressed her against his chest so hard that she could feel every muscle he had. 

" _I'm not gonna hurt you, Princess,"_  Chat said before dropping his head down to nuzzle Marinette's neck. Which made her whimper against the cloth, and accidently inhaling the stench coving the rag.

After feeling a little bit dizzy, Marinette used the last of her strength to push against him, but that only made his grip tighten and having him ' _shush'_ jet to calm down. The darkness covered almost her entire vision. She tried to fight it, but the urge to sleep was becoming too unbearable. 

Marinette began to weaken, so much that she fell limp on Chat's body.

 _"_ _Sweet dreams, Princess."_

And all faded to black.

* * *

_"Adrien.....Adrien....Adrien?"_

"Adrien?!"

Marinette's eyes flew open as she looked around the room, alertly. She wasn't in the alleyway, instead she happened to be in a chair in her parent's bakery. " _How did I get here,"_ She asked herself as she stood up and stretched, hearing a few bones making that satisfying  _pop_ sound.

She didn't know what happened. All she remembered is that Alya came over to visit, they walked to her place, Marinette walked home-. And the memories came rushing in. She shook her head in disbelief. She grabbed her phone-which rested beside her- and went on 'News' to search up:  _Chat Noir._

She clicked on the newest article:

 

 **_ <Chat Noir Steals the _ ** **_Jewel of Misfortune >_ **

 

_At 9:00pm last night was when Chat Noir robbed the LakeWestern Museum and stole a priceless artifact, that costed a fortune. Witnesses say that they saw him run off but he had a little less than five minutes left to spare. The police are now searching through camera feeds to see anywho who fits the description. If you have any information, contact the police,IMMEDIATELY._

 

Marinette didn't bother to read the last few parts of the article, since it went into things the Mayor has already said before, and turned her phone off.

" _It was just a dream."_

 

 

She had reassured herself. The museum was all the way across town. There was absolutely no way that Chat Noir could've ran from that distance to where she happened to be. No. Way. She just kept on repeating that to herself as she got ready for her morning classes. 

 

 

 

* * *

 Just so happened to be Marinette's lunch break when Alya had almost literally  _tackled her._ Thank god she didn't have any kind of food on her body.

"What the  _hell_ , Alya!" Marinette shouted, but not so loud that people would stare at them.

"Sorry, girl! But I've got big news!"

"You've already told Nino about the job offer?" Marinette asked.

" _Hell no,"_ Alya whisper-yelled at her friend. " But I was browsing down the web, right?" 

Since Marinette knew better than to shake her head, she, instead, nodded. Alya then dragged her to the corner of the room, so no one knew what they were gonna say.

"So, then, I came across this picture," she held out her phone so Marinette could see.

The picture showed the one-and-only, Chat Noir holding something that appeared to be a woman, with blue hair due to the moonlight's light on the two. It looked like the woman was either unconscious or dead. 

Marinette let Alya keep talking about the picture but found herself looking at the woman's ears, which held a black stud.

A wave of sickness came over her as she brushes the tips of her finger tips to her earrings, her black stud earrings. It was too coincidental. It really happened. Last night did happen.

And that meant that Adrien was still alive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! (Cuz I'm not entirely proud of myself)  
> Constructive Criticism is heavily appreciated ;)


	3. Well, hello again, Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Marinette sees the photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKEET SKEET SKEET  
> Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait (for all of you who exactly liked this DANG)  
> Dedicated to my dearest, SmolPie 0w0  
> Thank you for the motivation, friend. Oh, and I might make an Instagram account for my writings. Maybe...IDK

The first thing Marinette felt was a wave of agony.

She had told Alya that she was fine after her friend noted that she had spaced out for a bit. Marinette hated lying to her friend and wanted to tell her everything, but even she didn't know everything. So instead, she pretended to have a good time with Alya during their lunch break. 

Once they finished, Alya walked away. As soon as she did, Marinette ran back to her school, went straight to the girl's bathroom, locked the stall and sat on the toilet seat, letting the tears she had been holding in out. 

She hid her face in her hands trying to silence her sobs. But the thought of Adrien being alive had her sobs grow louder.

_Adrien._

_Adrien._

_Adrien._

She was chanting his name over and over again in her head. "Oh, Adrien," Marinette said between sobs, "why?" The questions from long ago rose to the surface of her thoughts.

_Where did Adrien go?_

_Why did he just...appear out of thin air?_

_Why did he have the missing jewel? The one that Chat Noir had? Why did HE-Adrien- have it?_

_But most importantly, why was Chat Noir even there?_

The infamous thief who had just shown up out of nowhere deeply confused Marinette. And how he called her "Princess" before drugging her was just fucking creepy. " _Just like old times,_ " she thought. Back before he turned bad, an akuma, her friend, Nathanael, had asked her out, and Chat Noir had called her that.

But he couldn't have remembered her from all those years ago. But, then again, it would explain how she woke up in the bakery. "And maybe how my wallet went missing too," she muttered while wiping away the tears. "That sneaky bastard."

After a few more minutes, Marinette stepped out of the stall, feeling slightly better but not quite.

So, Marinette trudged to her class, even though she missed, like, the first 15 minutes (which earned her getting yelled at by the teacher). 

As she listened to the lecture, she decided that when she got home she would try and figure out what happened. And try to find that mangy stray and get back her wallet. 

* * *

 "Well, today was eventful," Marinette said as she walked down the crowded sidewalk with backpack slung across her shoulder. Alya had texted her after she left the school asking her if she was alright from this morning, saying that she looked pale like she had seen a ghost. 

Marinette just left her on read. She knew it was harsh but she needed some space. Some time to her herself. Some time to  _think_.

_About Adrien and Chat Noir._

The scowl on her made some people in the crowd look at her. She ignored them, however and made a right turn, onto different sidewalk. This one was less crowded, and Marinette felt like she could relax and actually breathe. Sadly, the moment was short-lived.

Marinette stopped walking when she left someone's eyes on her, and since she was basically alone, in broad daylight, it creeped her the fuck out. She quickly turned around and began to look everywhere: behind her, in front of her, up on the rooftops, but saw nothing.

She doubled checked, and made sure no one was there, readjusted her backpack, and she continued on her way. 

But, still, the feeling that someone was watching her never left. So, she started speed-walking. Then she started to jog. And then she finally sprinted, hopefully running away from what was watching her.

She let out a breathe of relief once she made it to her apartment complex. That person most likely wouldn't try and get her there.

Marinette then got in the elevator, pressed the button to go to the third floor, and waited. Once she entered her apartment, Marinette thought to herself, she would take a nice, relaxing, warm bath and probably stay in there until her skin got all pruney.

She exited the elevator when it got to her floor. She walked down to the end of the hallway, pulled out her key, unlocked it, and entered.

The apartment was dark and the curtains were closed. Marinette walked in, clearly uneased. She could feel that something was wrong, yet she couldn't put a finger on it.

She crept over to the living room and set her backpack on the couch before heading towards the kitchen. When she turned on her lights, she was meet with a surprise.

There, on the counter, was a person grinning down at her. Dressed in all black, holding her wallet in his claws, was the one-and-only  _Chat Noir_.

"Well, hello again,  _Princess._ "

_Shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. And I'm sorry. See ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir pays a visit to Marinette.   
> That's all I can say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.   
> Writing Account on Insta:  
> MultiFandomIdiot

_"Well, hello again, princess~."_

     Chat Noir greeted her in a seductive tone, wearing that smirk on his face. He sat on the counter with one leg dangling over the edge. In his right hand was Marinette's wallet; it was opened to her driver's license.

    Marinette froze at the sight of him, wondering how he got in her apartment.  _Maybe he's secretly J.D's descendent,_ Marinette thought. 

     "Did you miss me?" he asked while tilting his head to one side to look innocent, but that smirk on his face clearly showed that he wasn't. Marinette didn't answer and glared at him. 

     Chat said, "What?  _Cat got your tongue?_ " he chuckled lightly, "I don't remember you being so quiet, princess. It doesn't suit you that well." 

He then jumped down from the counter, putting her wallet into his front pocket, stretched, and then went to the refrigerator; he pulled out something before shutting the door. Marinette saw that he had grabbed her opened bottle of white wine. 

     "Sit," he pointed at the dining table, "We have a lot to.... _discuss_." She went over to the dining table, pulled out the chair that was near the door, just in case she needed to run, and sat. Normally, if she was at a bar, and a man would approach her, trying to get her a drink, she would immediately reject him and run to a place where a lot of people were at, just in case the man was going to drug her and.... _well, you know._ Sadly, this was not a bar; this was her home, her apartment. And this wasn't a random man; this was  _Chat Noir_ , the dangerous man in Paris. One wrong move, and she would be dead, knowing him. 

     Chat had gone to the cabinets and took two wine glasses out while Marinette was at the table. He walked over with the two wine glasses and the wine, and placed them on the table; he placed one glass in front of Marinette and poured the white wine. Then he poured some for himself and hovered over the chair the was in front of Marinette

    "Now you may be wondering why I'm here, and why I want to talk to you." He took his glass and sipped on the wine, leaning forward after. "I want to talk about the man you saw last night." If Marinette was drinking the wine at that moment, she would've spat it out. "Excuse me?" she said.

     Chat smirked while he pulled out her wallet from his front pocket. He opened it and took out a picture. When he turned it towards Marinette she felt her heart stop.

     It was a photo of Adrien.

     "You do remember Adrien Agreste, right, princess?" Marinette stiffly nodded. "And you do remember seeing him last night, right?" She nodded again. He put the photo in his front pocket.

     "Does anyone else know?"

     Marinette had her head down; her bangs hid her face from Chat's view. She muttered a quiet, "No." 

     

     

    "Good," Chat said as he tilted Marinette's head up with his finger, "Let's keep it that way." Marinette pulled her face away from Chat's finger.

     "Why should I?" she challenged. Her anger from before came back. She stood from her seat, leaning forward; her hands planted on the table; staring directly at Chat. "Why should I listen to you? Why can't I call the police- or Adrien's father?! Tell them that your the one who took him; that your the one who took him away from his father and his friends, the people that love him?!!"

     Her outburst didn't faze him. He leaned closer to her so that they were face-to-face; so close that he could  _smell_  her scent. They both stared intensely at each other. Then Chat spoke. "Because if you don't,  _princess_ , your friend will die, and it will be all your fault."

     Fear replaced anger the second he said that. Chat pulled away from her, seeing her reaction. "So, if I were you, I would keep my mouth  _shut_." 

     Marinette's eyes narrowed. This man was threating her, and, most importantly, her love's-...her _friend's_ life, but she just stood there, doing nothing expect glaring at the man she wished was dead.

     "Fine," she said, breaking the silence. Chat seemed satisfied with that. He turned and walked to the window. When he was halfway outside it he said, "Oh, and princess? If I find out you so much as give a hint where Adrien's at, I'll come for you after I finish with him." He gave his signature salute and went down the fire escape, slipping into the shadows of the alleyway beside the apartment complex. 

     Marinette stayed in the spot she was in long after he was gone. She was still processing what exactly happened. It was only when her phone rang from her backpack, which was still on the couch, that she snapped out of it. 

      _"Hey."_ It was Alya. "Hey, Alya," Marinette said.  _"I was just checking in...You okay?"_

     "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Marinette grabbed the wine glasses and dumped them in the sink. When she turned back, she noticed something on the table.

      _"Are you sure? You seemed upset when you saw that picture. If anything's bothering you, you can tell me. You know that, right?"_

It was her wallet. Chat must've put it there before he left. 

     "I know. But, I assure you, I'm just tired. Stress from college, you know?" 

      _"Okay. Get some rest, then. And if anything else is bothering you-"_

"Alya."

      _"Just know you have me."_

They said good-bye before hanging up. Marinette put her phone on the table and began making sure that everything was locked before she headed to her bedroom. She didn't want any surprises when she slept; especially if it was a deadly one.

 

     

**Author's Note:**

> Short Chapter, I know and I'm sorry :( buuut there'll be longer chapters in the future :)
> 
> Constructive Cristisim is appreciated in the comments :)


End file.
